AOL- A Broken Tale
by Star127
Summary: A sequel to AOL eleven years has pass since Rose had become a princess now she is married with a beautiful daughter. Now back at ponieville for a vacation she meets Aurora once again


It's been a year since I left Ponyville, I now rule Canterlot with my cousin, Knight as he rules the day and I rule the night. I never heard from Aurora after that day or any of the other girls for that matter, well, except for Cotton, who sends a letter telling me how everyone is doing. Walking through the castle halls everything stopped as I saw a small girl play in the garden _'are my eyes playing tricks on me, it can't be her'_ I thought, racing outside to see that she wasn't there as the rose danced around me.

I walked to the conference room as my mother told me there was a meeting today, but to my surprise, both of my mothers stood in front of me as Celestia stood next to them.

"Why are you all here? I thought there was a meeting?" I asked confused.

"There is a meeting." Celestia answered.

"What about?" I asked again.

"We think that its time for you to get married." My mother told me.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second, let me get this straight, you want me to get married?" I tilted my head as my mother nodded with Celestia as my pink haired mom sat in silence.

"No." I simply answered as I walked to the door.

"Why not?" Luna asked her daughter "Is it because you already love someone else?" I turned to face my mother, her eyes cold as stone as she looked at me.

"Yes, I love someone already."

"We know that and we think that it would be the best for you to move on." Celestia said

"By trying to marry me to someone I don't even know! Are you kidding me, in what kind of state of mind are you in!" I yelled, making my Pink haired mother hide under the table.

"Maybe since we saw you run out side this morning after something that wasn't there." Celestia added on.

"Why can't I marry her?" I asked as a little hope rouse in my heart.

"She is a normal person and we only marry into royal blood, you should know that by now." Celestia said as my mother walked closer to me.

"But my mother is married and she's not royal blood." I added, trying to persuade them to let me marry Aurora.

"Well.." A small timed voice said "We're not married" My mom stood up from under the table

"What.." I asked, sounding shocked

"My sister helped when she found out, we used ponyville as are decoded as I lived there with your mother." Luna explained.

"Why can't I do that? Why can't you see who much I Love her!" I yelled.

"Because you don't actually love her." Celestia said as her eyes never left mine.

"I do love her, she everything to me, I would stop time just to be with her!" I said as my anger rouse.

"Do you really?" She asked. _'What is that supposed to mean.'_ I thought as she continued " How many times do you send her a letter or ask you friend Cotton about her? Have you ever thought that you're holding on to her because she the only thing that is keeping you from forgetting how you use to be?"

"I Love her." I said facing the ground

"Do you really?" She asked, I didn't answered as time stopped that day, I became the princess Celestia wanted me to be. My mothers said that I don't have to get married if I didn't want to, but I didn't believe them so I did what they asked of me. It was three weeks later when I meet the person that I was supposed to marry, to my surprise it was not a man, but a women.

"Hello my name is Isabella." She smiled extending her hand

"Its nice to meet you Lady Isabella" I said placing a kiss on her hand. Isabella was shorter then me, her hair was curly red as her eyes were green. She wore make up, but not to much to ruin her talked for what seem minutes but it was hours. I found out that she is the third daughter from King Edgar from the ice kingdom who was close allies to us, I also found out that she is a year younger then me, making her 18. After talking we decided that we don't want to rush into marriage right now and if she would do me the honor of going on a date with me, she smiled giving me a hug. We dated for a year and on our first year anniversary, I asked her to marry me, she kissed me as I took that as a yes. It's been ten years since then, I have a daughter now, we decided to visit Ponyville, I still remember her, I never actually forgot what I felt all those years back, but maybe everything changed for its own good, I hope.

We are at ponyville station, as we stepped out, Sarah couldnt help to run past us at the site of someplace new amazes her.

"Slow down Sarah." Isabella called after her

"Hurry up Mom!" She called out from ahead, as we giggle at her excitement. Sarah is our daughter, she is ten years old now. She's taller than the other kids, but thats how I used to be, she wore her red curly hair in a ponytail as the tips were white. Her wings are the opposite color, a beautiful white as the tips wore red, we all thought it was weird when she was borne but now its just normal.

"Slow down Sarah, at least wait for us." I called out as she looked back at as.

"Can we go see Twilight?" She asked as we all walked together.

"Yes we'll go see Twilight, I do have a few things to talk to her about." I said as we walked through the giant crystal castle in the middle of town.

"You promise that you wouldn't work." Isabella said a little angry.

"Its not all work, I do want to apologize for what happened to Trixie a year ago." I said sadly.

"Its not your fault, your mother would be proud to see you here." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, grandma Luna wouldn't like to see you all sad." Sarah said, as she held our hands "Lets see Twilight." She smiled happily as we arrived at the front gates where two guards approached us to greet us welcome. We walk through the castle as the crystal walls seemed dark and gloomy as we arrived at main door.


End file.
